SKuBMAVL Folge 7 Thunderstorm of Death
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Ein Gewitter verursacht einen Stromausfall in der WG. Spezial Guests: Guido Cantz und der Tod


Thunderstorm of Dead

Wetter: rumpel blitz

Die Jungs sitzen im Wohnzimmer und kuscheln sich ängstlich an Merit und Selas während draußen ein Gewitter tobt

Merit & Selas: drop  
Selas: Wie unglaublich männlich ihr doch seid!  
Merit: Solche Waschlappen…  
Sanji: Ich will nur Merit beschützen! scheinheilig grins und an Merit klammer  
Merit: Ja, ja! Du bist der männlichste von allen, Sanji! tätschel  
Blitz Donner  
Atemu & Marik: Ahhhhh!!!!! an Selas klammer  
Selas: beruhigend tätschel  
Mibo: auf Kühlschrank sitz Mann, sind das Angsthasen!  
sauf  
Merit: Ja! Seht euch Mibo an! Der hat es drauf!  
Mibo: ängstliches Zittern unterdrück Hehe!  
Mokuba: Müssen wir jetzt sterben, Seto?  
Seto: Wenn, dann gemeinsam, Moki! Ich bin bei dir! Vergiss das Nicht!  
Vegeta: am Daumen nuckel Mami…  
Bakura: am offenen Fenster steh Buhahahahahaha! Ja! Der Untergang ist nah!  
Atemu. Das ist nicht lustig, Bakura!  
Bakura: Das war auch kein Witz! Buhahaha! Diaboli apocaliptica Vocare!  
Marik: Meint der das ernst? zitter  
Bakura: Ave Diaboi! Muri Turi te salutat! Muhahaha!  
Es donnert gewaltig und das Licht geht aus  
Alle außer Bakura, Merit und Selas: kreisch  
Marik: Was hast du getan, Bakura?  
Bakura: Clamat populoum, clamat! Diaboli vocare!  
Selas: Bitte noch mal in Deutsch!  
Bakura: Bakurum amat Marikum! Buhahaha Selas: sich umkuck Hat das jemand verstanden? zu Mibo Kuck Alles okay?  
Mibo: vom Kühlschrank häng Always Look on the bright side Of life… versucht zu pfeifen, rülps  
Atemu: Kann mal jemand das Licht anmachen?  
Merit: aufsteh  
Sanji: Nicht weg gehen, Merit!  
Merit: Dann komm mit!  
Sanji: An Merit klammer  
Merit: zu Lichtschalter geh und klick Stromausfall Jungs!  
Alle außer Merit, Selas, Bakura: Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn!  
Bakura: Ewige Dunkelheit wird uns holen! Buhahaha!  
Marik: Hör auf damit, Bakura!  
Kain kommt angeschlichen  
Kain: Kann es sein, dass der Strom weg ist?  
Mokuba: Ach nee! Wirklich?  
Zorro: Haben wir irgendwo Kerzen?  
Bakura: In meiner Folterkammer! Buhahaha!  
Marik: Ja, hat er! drop  
Alle: Marik geht!  
Marik: sich an Sofa klammer Neeeiiin! Ich will nicht!  
Alle: Marik pack und zur Treppe schieb Mach schon!  
Marik: Schon gut! Treppe runter schleich  
Bakura: 1 2, Freddy kommt vorbei…  
Selas: 3 4, er steht vor deiner Tür…  
Atemu: Oh nein, jetzt dreht die auch durch!  
Mokuba: Wer hat gesagt ich muss keine Angst haben?  
Bakura: Hähähä! Diaboli ceasare! Selas: 9 10, wir wollen nicht schlafen gehen…  
Marik: mit Kerzen wieder komm Hier! Kerzen anmach  
Selas: Jetzt hast du die Stimmung versaut…  
Bakura: Seth! Dein ist die Macht und die Kraft alles Dunklen!  
Marik: Der macht mir ganz schön Angst! Kerzen hinstell  
Sanji: In Ecke kauer, sich vor und zurück wieg  
Merit… Merit… Merit Merit: Ja, was denn?  
Selas: Ich glaub der macht sich gleich in die Hose!  
Merit: Sanji ganz dolle knutsch  
Sanji: beruhig Danke, Schatz!  
Kain: Hat einer eine Idee was wir jetzt machen?  
Kaiba: Blinde Kuh spielen! Ist eh gerade dunkel!  
Bakura: Lasst uns einen Menschen opfern! Zu ehren des Allmächtigen Seth!  
Alle: Wuahh!  
Bakura: Diaboli non misereatur! Buhahah!  
Zorro & Vegeta: Jetzt reichts! Bakura verklopp  
Bakura: Bewusstlos umfall  
Selas: och menno!  
Kain : Seit wann kann Bak eigentlich Latein?  
Merit: Mit Sanji knuddel Also… was machen wir jetzt?  
Atemu: Nix zum gruseln!  
Zorro: Lass uns was essen!  
Sanji: Geht nicht! Kein Strom!  
Vegeta: Stimmt, der Elektroherd…  
Merit: Schock Heisst das etwas, die Kaffeemaschine geht Auch nicht?  
Selas: Ich glaub schon!  
Merit: in Ohnmacht fall  
Sanji: Ahhh! Schnell! Sanitäter!  
Selas: Sani liegt da! auf Merit zeig  
Sanji: Schnell! Mund zu Mund Beatmung! Merit knutsch  
Atemu: Äh… sie atmet noch, Sanji!  
Merit: aufwach blinzel Oh… mein Prinz! Sanji anhimmel  
Vegeta: Jetzt geht das wieder los! Augen verdreh  
Sanji: Nur kein Neid!  
Merit: in Sanjis Armen lieg Oh mein Held!  
Vegeta: Ich glaub ich bring mich um…  
Zorro: Soll ich dir helfen?  
Mokuba: in Kaibas Armen lieg Ist das nicht romantisch?  
Kaiba: Ja, das ist es!  
Bakura: bewusstlos sabbel Ave Diaboli! Populum amat tu!  
Alle: augen verdreh  
Selas: Und was machen wir jetzt mir ihm?  
Merit: Ich mach das schon! zu Bakura geh  
Merit mit verstellter Stimme:  
Liebe Gemeinde! Willkommen zu unserem Gottesdienst!  
Bakura: schlagartig wach wird Whuuuuaaaaaaaa!  
Selas: breit grins Mann, bist du böse!  
Bakura: Verflucht seiest du, Hexe! Mein Herr wird dich Strafen! Ttog Tsi natas!  
Merit: Beruhig dich! Geh dich austoben!  
Bakura: Okay! Marik schnapp und in Folterkammer schleif  
Marik: NNNNNEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN Merit: Vergib mir Vater, denn ich habe gesündigt!  
Mibo: Amen!  
Krach Blitz Donner  
Alle außer Selas & Merit: Wuaaahhhh!  
Mokuba: Vater unser, der du bist im Himmel, dein Reich komme, Dein Wille geschehe. Geheiligt werde dein Name. Wie im Himmel, so auch auf Erden!  
Vergib uns unsere Schuld, der verbotenen Liebe und lass uns unser Leben!  
Selas: Seit wann betest du denn?  
Mokuba: Ich bete jeden Abend für euch alle! Mindestens 3 Vater unser!  
Mariks Schreie grellen durch das Haus  
Atemu: Oh! Bakura hat Spaß!  
Zorro: Marik kann einem fast Leid tun!  
Kaiba: Ich sollte euch Leid tun! Hab ihr eine Ahnung, wie hoch Die Arztrechnungen sind?  
Bakuras Stimme hallt durch das Haus:  
Der Zorn meines Herren wird dich treffen! Die Strafe für deine Sünden! Buhahaha!  
Es klopft an die Tür  
Alle: oO Selas: Wer geht?  
Alle: Merit!  
Merit: drop Na danke! zur Tür geh und aufmach  
Guido Cantz: Hallo! grins  
Merit: kreisch umfall herzchenblick Kaiba: Was denn nun los?  
Guido: Sie ist einfach umgefallen! Ich wollte nur nach einer Tasse Zucker fragen!  
Kaiba: -.- Kriegst du nicht! Tür zuschlag  
Merit: aufwach Ich hatte einen wunderschönen Traum!  
Kaiba: -  
Sanji: angesprungen komm Merit! Was ist passiert?  
Kaiba: Da stand Guido Cantz vor der Tür!  
Merit: Was? Wirklich? Ich dacht ich hab das geträumt!  
zur Tür raus, Guido hinterher renn  
Sanji: An Merits Bein klammer Nein! Verlass mich nicht!  
Merit: Dann komm mit!  
Sanji & Merit: Raus in den Regen renn  
Kaiba: Kopfschüttel  
Bakura: Der Tag der Rache ist nah und die Ungläubigen werden Bezahlen!  
Kaiba: Langsam geht mir das auf den Sack! wieder in Wohnzimmer geh  
Mokuba, Vegeta, Zorro, Atemu, Kain, Selas und Mibo sitzen um den großen Tisch und spielen Gläserrücken  
Kaiba: Was soll denn das werden?  
Selas: Sei still!  
Zorro: Geist! In wen ist Kain verliebt?  
Geist: M- I- B- O Kain: rot werd klein mach  
Vegeta: Wann werde ich Son Goku besiegen?  
Geist: N- I- E Vegeta: tropf  
Mibo: Hihi! Wie oft haben Mokuba und Kaiba Sex?  
Geist 3- m- a- l -a -m- T- a- g Mokuba: Gar nicht war! rotwerd  
Geist: D- O- C- H Kaiba & Mokuba: tiefrot wird  
Kain: Wo ist Mibos Biervorrat?  
Geist: W- E- L- C- H- E- R- V- O- R- R- A- T- Mibo: Hehe!  
SelaS: Wo hat Bakura Mariks Teddy versteckt?  
Geist: I- M- S- P- Ü- H- L- K- A- S- T- E- N Mokuba: Wie heisst du?  
Geist: W- A- H- N- F- R- I- E- D Kaiba: Durch wen wurde Vegeta entjungfert?  
Geist: S- E- I- N- E- N- V- A- T- E- R Mibo: Und wie alt war er da?  
Geist: 8 Alle: geschockt kuck  
Vegeta: Was denn? Das ist Tradition auf Vegeta!  
Alle: drop  
Selas: Was denkt Kaiba über uns?  
Geist: E- R- W- I- L- L- S- E- X- M- I -T- A- L- L- E- N Alle: Kaiba komisch ankuck  
Kaiba: rotwerd Hehe!  
Merit und Sanji kommen zurück  
Merit: Na toll! Ich bin pitschnass! Hey! Was macht ihr da?  
Mibo:Ruhe! Wann darf Kain auch mal bei jemandem ran?  
Geist: M- O- R- G- E- N- W- I- E- D- E- R Zorro: Mit wem?  
Geist: A- T- E- M- U Atemu: Wer ist Kain?  
Merit: Ah! Gläserrücken! Was habt ihr rausgefunden?  
Mokuba: Er heisst Wahnfried!  
Merit: Schock Ihr… ihr habt ihn nach seinem Namen Gefragt?  
Selas: Ja, warum?  
Merit: Wenn ihr einen Geist nach seinem Namen fragt wird er Sauer und verfolgt euch! Ihr seid verloren!  
Blitz Donner  
Alle: schluck  
Türklingel  
Alle: schnell Finger vom Glas nehm  
Merit: Ahhh! Seid ihr bekloppt?  
Kaiba: Was denn nun schon wieder?  
Merit: Jetzt ist er noch wütender und frei dazu! Ihr Idioten!  
Kerzen gehen aus und alle Bilder fallen von der Wand  
Alle: Ahhhh!  
Sanji: Was machen wir jetzt, Merit?  
Merit: Wir müssen gar nix machen! Die da sie verflucht!  
auf Mok, Kaib, Veg, Zor, At, Mib, Kai, Sel zeig  
Alle: schluck Panik  
Tür klopf  
Merit: Ich geh schon! Tür aufmach  
Tod: Hallo! Ich suche diese Leute hier! Foto von Veg, Zor, Kaib, Sel, Mok, Mib, Kai, At zeig  
Merit: Ja, die wohnen hier! Komm Rein!  
Selas: Es war schön mit euch Jungs!  
Sanji: Ja! Dann hab ich Merit endlich für mich allein!  
Kaiba: Mein schönes Geld, … und Mokuba!  
Mokuba: Ich will nicht sterben! Wuhähhähä!  
Mibo: Nie wieder Bier…  
Kain: Nie wieder spannen… und ich wollte doch Mibo noch mal In die Kiste kriegen!  
Vegeta: Ich will nicht schon wieder sterben!  
Zorro: Ich wollte Bakura heiraten!  
Atemu: Endlich find ich meine Ruhe!  
Sofa, Tisch und Regale fallen um, die Bude sieht aus wie Sau  
Merit: Na toll! Wer das wohl wieder aufräumen darf?  
Selas: Das ist unser letztes Geschenk!

Merit wacht schreiend neben Sanji auf Merit: umkuck Puh… alles nur ein Albtraum! An Sanji kuschel und weiter schlaf 


End file.
